1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved body lotion applicator system and, more particularly, pertains to applying body lotion to one's own body at hard-to-reach locations through an applicator with adjustable lotion dispensing components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for applying lotions, soaps or other fluids through apparatuses of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for applying lotions, soaps or other fluids through apparatuses of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying lotions or other fluids through any various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for applying body lotion to one's own body at hard-to-reach locations through an applicator with adjustable lotion dispensing components. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,419 to Sage discloses a back scrubber, massager and lotion applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339 to DeForest et al. discloses a body lotion applicator with applicator head pivotally mounted on tubular extension arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,538 to Bansome discloses a sun lotion applicator.
U.S. Pat. No Des. 289,564 to Harford discloses a suntan lotion applicator.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,553 to Lewis, Jr. discloses a combined lotion applicator and reservoir handle.
In this respect, the body lotion applicator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying body lotion to one's own body at hard-to-reach locations through an applicator with adjustable lotion dispensing components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved body lotion applicator system which can be used for applying body lotion to one's own body at hard-to-reach locations through an applicator with adjustable lotion dispensing components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.